TUMAW2:The Evil Has arose
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: They are needed again. Maka and friends have been kidnapped by a evil man known as DarkLight. The Ultimates have to save them, or try dieing. The second story. Set after The Ultimate Meisters And Weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are.**

**Welcome back! The ultimates are coming back.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one, "We are needed again-A life with action is here?"<span>**

_Jessica _

I was humming a song that my favorite singer sang. I smiled as I sang. I kept singing and stopped once I muttered a line in the middle of the song.

_Sō, han'nin wa daredesu ka?_

I then heard a knock at the door and I opened it.

There sat a single letter. I sat on the steps and opened it. I saw it was from the DWMA. I went there for about a month. I sighed and laid down as I read the note.

"Who is the culprit?" I muttered as I ran inside. "Mom! I'm going on a trip!" I ran with the letter in my hand.

* * *

><p><em>Dear _,<em>

_It's been a while. Hasn't it? Well you might not know me, but I know you. You are a ultimate. A top secret member of the DWMA that knows it secrets. I know that for a fact. Well I got a friend of yours. The top students are here with me._

_Death the Kidd_

_Maka Albarn_

_Soul "Eater" Evans_

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa_

_Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson_

_Patricia "Patty" Thompson_

_Black*Star_

_And a couple others you might know. Now if you want them back, save them or surrender. The address is here_

_DarkLight._

* * *

><p><em>Kurai<em>

This letter isn't from the DWMA. I knew that. The letter wasn't signed by them. I wondered if this was true. Was Black*Star really kidnapped? I would be surprised. I packed my bag again and called Aaron.

"We're needed at the school."

* * *

><p><em>Kidd<em>

Darkness. All I could see was darkness. I looked around and sighed. The blood was going to my head. I was upside down and alone. Then I fell to the ground. I felt that I was tied to the wall. He had took away my rings and I wore no shoes. No way to get my skate board. Smart man. I laid on the floor. I hoped they would find us. I bet father isn't even worried.

* * *

><p><em>Sayaka<em>

"Worried!" Lord Death asked. "Why should I?" I sighed. I looked at my kitten.

"Well I got a letter saying that your best meisters and weapons have been kidnapped."

"Don't be silly! You guys are ok right?" He said. I sighed.

"I mean Maka, Kidd, Soul, Black*Star, and the others." Lord Death looked confused.

"Hold on Sayaka." I sighed and looked around the restroom of my school. It was the middle of class and the letter appeared in my notebook. Lord Death appeared again. "He's not home. You better come to the school just in case. Bring Matt along." I nodded.

"Later." Then the connection dropped and I went to my next class.

* * *

><p><em>Toshi<em>

I got the letter too.

"Depressing. What do we do?" I asked Damien. He looked at me.

"Maybe we should get help from the DWMA. I know we didn't know these people much, but maybe we should." I sighed.

"Here we go again."

* * *

><p><em>Liz<em>

"Kidd! Yo Kidd!" I called into the darkness. I got nothing. "I-Is anyone there?" I still got nothing. I looked around and sighed. Then I put my hand on the chain around my foot and I closed my eyes. I had been working on this for a while now, in secret. If Justin can do it, I can. I felt my hand transform. I smiled and shot the chain with my soul's wavelength. I stood and shot it again to give me some light. Then I ran toward the door. It was locked. Of course it was. I didn't think it would be unlocked. Someone would be dumb to do that. I shot the knob and ran out, transforming my hand back. I heard the scream of my sister and I ran toward it.

"Patty!"

* * *

><p><em>No Pov<em>

"So who's this DarkLight? What a strange name." Lord death said to his self. He looked at his mirror. "Everyone of the top meisters has been kidnapped. This man is amazing." He sighed and looked at the sky. "I hope Kidd-Kun's ok."

* * *

><p>"Patty!" Liz called as she opened a door. She found a light switch and gasped. There sat her sister and a man with a Kishin soul. "Get away from her!" He looked at her.<p>

"Liz right? What will you do about it?" He asked. She glared at him and pointed at him. Her hand turned into a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this shall be good for the first chapter.<strong>

**I have my friend over! Yay! XD So yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh!~ So excited!**

**Thank you, Thank you Arigatō!〜 Ha ha!**

**Now we have the second chapter!**

**Everyone has been so supportive!**

**Keep that up and I might stop thinking I'm a loser! Which I totally am! XD**

**Enjoy guys!**

**O tanoshimi kudasai!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter one! "We all meet again!-New and old friends united."<span>_

"We're back Mark!" Jessica said as she looked at the DWMA. She smiled. Mark looked up.

"Yeah." He stepped forward and wondered why it was so quiet. He looked around and could find anyone, but then heard the wheels of a suitcase. A girl stood behind the two. She walked right pass them and into the quiet school. It wasn't so quiet inside.

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" She muttered. Students talked and whispered. Some were worried. Others glared at this girl. Two boys stood in the back. The girl wondered why she saw them. They weren't all that special. They looked at her, with no hate and turned to talk to one another. She sighed and kept walking forward. She heard the voices change into welcoming as the two she saw earlier went the same way she was going.<p>

She sighed. It looked like she wasn't the only special girl in the world.

* * *

><p>"Listen! You can't be this lazy Chris!" A girl's voice said. She looked around and saw that there were already many groups there. The girl who talked did a facepalm.<p>

"Calm down Savannah!" The boy named Chris said. The girl saw the two past her. Someone turned and smiled.

"Hey Jessica! Mark!" She said and they hugged. Mark just got a fist-bump.

"How have you been Kurai?" Jessica asked. Kurai smiled.

"Great!"

"If I could have everyone's attention!" Someone called. Lord Death appeared and looked at the huge group. "We have a problem on our hands Ultimates!" They all looked at him. The girl looked around and felt out of place. She sighed and listened. "Now as you guys know, my son and his friends have been kidnapped. We need you guys to save them, even if it means dieing." They all groaned like they had already felt the feeling of dieing.

The girl watched them.

"When I call your name, come up here!" Lord Death said and he started calling names.

* * *

><p>"Toshi, Kiana, Kiano, Virus, Damien, Raye, and." Raye walked up to her spot. She didn't catch the last name. Lord death might of smiled. "Everyone came! Good! Now first you have classes! Didn't you guys miss the Ultimate class?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The last name was Master Ea10's character. We don't have a name yet, so I just said that she didn't heard the last name. <strong>

**This took me a bit to write.**

**Excited for tomorrow. It's a special church day! My favorite Christian band is coming into town!**

**The Jason Lovins Band**

**And they're coming to my church!~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Been meaning to update.**

**So yeah. Chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three, "Friendship and Ultimate-What are we doing if they have escaped on their own?<br>**

They sat in the Ultimate class again. Some took notes as Marie was talking. Kurai was looking around. This time Toby was sitting next to her and his weapon was there too. All of them were there. There we so many new people that Kurai didn't know.

Like the pair sitting behind her.

Ace and Clairisa. That's what Kurai had read on the desk. She sighed and started paying attention.

* * *

><p>Jessica had her eyes close. That was something she shouldn't have done since she had a flashback and didn't know that someone was standing outside the classroom, watching the memories flood her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'll go alone." Liz looked at Kidd. Jessica could tell he hated to see worry in her eyes.<em>

_"But Kidd!" He looked at Liz one more time._

_"No buts Liz Thomson." Then Kid stepped forward._

* * *

><p><em>Tsubaki stopped her and we saw that Liz had tears in her eyes. The girl everyone called Maka walked off. Kurai had walked forward, but she wasn't the only one that stepped forward. Jessica ducked under Tsubaki's arm. She was right in front of the door and she winked. Kurai ran toward her and also ducked under Tsubaki's arm.<em>

_"We going in?" Jessica nodded, but someone grabbed both of their arms. Black*Star had Kurai's and Jessica's Meister grabbed hers. Jessica turned and smiled, then pushed his hand off. She helped Kurai get free too._

_"We'll be ok Mark." Jessica smiled. "Don't worry." Then they both walked into the room._

* * *

><p><em>The room was red and it reminded me of blood. I sighed and looked around. Kidd was nowhere to be found. I stepped forward and looked at the ground. It scared me. I sighed and looked at Kurai. At least I tried to. She had disappeared. I looked around and someone stood in front of me. I smiled for a second, then realized it wasn't Kidd like I thought it was, it was someone else. I saw that, because the outfit he had on.<em>

_The Kishin. The Kishin Asura stands before you weapon. I looked around for who said that. The man looked at me and I gasped. He wasn't human and he looked insane. I stepped back one step and then felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned around. There was Kid, his eyes not normal anymore. Kid looked like he didn't know anything, like he wasn't Death the Kid._

_"K-Kidd?" I asked._

_"Face it. The fear of everything." He moved a hand and took something from his pocket. A knife. My eyes widened. He started to attack, but someone tackled Kidd. I gasped and saw Mark, trying to take the knife from Kidd's hand._

_"Get a hold of yourself!" He said. Kidd looked at Mark with no expression. I then saw Kurai come to my side._

_"This is a fear room. It is suppose to show you fear. That's why Kidd screamed. It must of really scared him." Asura still stood there, watching us with his evil looking eyes. We all got up and Mark tossed the knife toward Asura. Kidd's eyes turned back to their normal color. We all got out of that room._

* * *

><p><em>Join us girl, or your friends will be hurt.<em>

_"J-just get out of my head!"_

_Out of head? Ha! I'm everywhere!_

_"Please." Jessica muttered as she laid down in her bed. She held her hands on her head._

_"Hey Jess? You there?" Someone called. Jessica groaned. Someone came and sat next to her. Then someone set on the other side._

_"Are you ok?" Kurai asked. Jessica nodded. Mark watched them. He sighed and gave her a hug._

_"S-sorry Mark-kun." Jessica muttered._

_"Just speak to me." Jessica nodded. Then she explained what happened._

* * *

><p>The student standing in the hallway's eyes widened.<p>

"What happened Vince?" His friend asked.

"I saw something that could give us a advantage."

* * *

><p>The Ultimate class got out soon after that and Jessica looked at the two boys who were watching her. She felt weird-ed out. Jessica tried to walk past them, but one of them grabbed her shoulder. He stared into her eyes and her eyes went gray. He smirked and asked her if he could carry her books. She smiled and gave them to him. The other boy looked at Mark with his reptilian looking eyes. He then turned to follow his friend and Jessica down the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>As the three sat down, Jessica's phone went off. She didn't answer it, so Vince took it.<p>

"Hello?" He asked.

"Who's this?" Vince didn't know what to say, so he gave it to his friend.

"Sorry." His friend said into the phone. "Jessica's a bit busy." Then he hung up.

_Call ended. 10 seconds._

* * *

><p>They all talked. The friend ended up telling his name. He was Nathan. Vince watched them and then glared at others. He moved his green hair out of his face. Nathan smirked and glared at Mark. Then he kissed Jessica on the cheek. He smirked as Mark glared at him, then sat with the other Ultimates. Nathan ate his lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>One of the new girls, Raye, watched the group. Those two boys where the ones she saw when she came in. Now they were hitting on a Ultimate and she was letting them do what they were doing. Something was wrong. She wanted to walk over there and do something, but she just left it alone. Her Meister seemed like he needed to let some steam off. He was taking his anger out on his food.<p>

Kurai didn't trust those two. She wondered what Jessica was doing.

Then it happened.

The highest Meisters and weapons ran in. Kidd was being carried by Black*Star. Everyone seemed out of shape. Kei was in the group too. He fainted right when he got in. Kurai ran over to see if he and Black*Star were ok. Kidd had been staring at Jessica, Vince, and Nathan. Jessica hadn't looked at all. Nathan and Vince had. Nathan had his eye covered and that's when Kidd had a thought. He left the group and walked over to Jessica and looked at her eyes.

"Don't forget who you are weapon." He said and then walked away. That got Jessica and she shook her head.

"What?" She stood up and ran over to her partner. Before she got anywhere, Nathan had grabbed her hand and was looking right into her eyes.

"Mark. It's over." Then she walked away with Nathan and Vince. Kidd glared at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan might not be a ultimate, but he already had a power when he was made.<strong>

**Nathan or Nathen belongs to my next door neighbor. **

**Vince is my character.**

**They were really characters for a story I wrote and played with a long time ago. I still do it now! **

**WOTS**

**War of the south.**

**Yes. I created that. XD  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**I guess I'm introducing new characters and worried friends the Ultimates had. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four-"Worrying-Finding ourselves?"<strong>

"Time to try Mark then. Wonder what's up with Jess? She normally doesn't hang out with boys other than Mark." The girl who called Jessica muttered under her breath. She sighed and called Mark.

* * *

><p>Vince sighed as he heard Mark's phone ring. Mark had picked it up and started talking.<p>

"Rain. What?" He said into the phone. Mark sighed and left the room. Vince turned his attention to Jessica.

* * *

><p><em>She was sitting alone. Jessica had a book in her hand and was trying to read it. She really hated the feeling of being alone, but knew she wouldn't be alone for good. Someone came up and closed the book. Jessica gave a sigh and then smiled. There stood a girl. She sat next to her and the two talked. Later they weren't alone, but Mark wasn't there. Jessica was happy and with her friends.<em>

* * *

><p>Vince looked at Jessica as Nathan stood up. He looked at Vince, Vince nodded, and Nathan left. Jessica's eyes turned back to normal. She looked at Vince, wondering who he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark wasn't the only one getting phone calls.<p>

Just last night, Kurai had been woke up by her loud phone. She had groaned and left her room. Many things had changed including where they stayed.

Kurai sighed as she laid her head down on the lunch table to rest. She then heard her phone go off. She also left the room.

* * *

><p>"Rain! I know." Mark sighed as he talked to his stubborn friend.<p>

_"Why can't I come Mark! You better be taking care of Jessica."_ Mark blushed a little.

"Everything's ok Rain. You can't come here. I know you can protect yourself, but I don't want you to get hurt." Mark sighed and sat down as Kurai walked out. She started talking too. Mark watched her as he talked. Jessica came out and sat next to him. She sighed.

"Want me to talk?" Mark shook his head no.

* * *

><p>That night they walked to where they were staying. Mark sighed. He heard a voice that he knew. Jessica turned toward it and sighed. A girl that was a least two inches taller than Jessica walked over. She smiled.<p>

"Hey guys!"

* * *

><p>Now they walked back to the school with the girl. Mark was sighing.<p>

"Rain! I thought I told you not to come!" She smiled.

"I know you did, but I couldn't help it! It's boring in Georgia!" Jessica almost laughed at her friend. She kept walking as they entered the school. Rain looked around. "This is the school you go to! Wow!" Jessica smiled at her friend.

* * *

><p>Someone watched from nearby.<p>

"She's normal. Not weapon nor meister." A voice muttered. Another voice sighed.

"Normal. What's she doing then?"

"I don't know! Why would I know?"

"Then do we still?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>As they went down the hallway, a blade from the archway fell, almost getting the three. Mark looked around and Jessica sighed.<p>

"I always thought they would fall one day." Mark looked at Jessica and nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurai stopped to look toward a nearby alleyway. She glared, then kept walking. She stopped at the feeling of a cold weapon at her neck.<p>

"Move and die Kurai."

* * *

><p>All of the Ultimates were busy. Rei and Kano were talking and a knife fell into the table separating them.<p>

Aaron ran, useless without his weapon.

Everyone else was attacked too.

* * *

><p>As she ran, Raye dodged the many knifes tossed at her.<p>

"Stay still you stupid Meister!" Raye almost stopped, but knew it was pointless. Stupid! How dare he call her stupid! She sighed as she ran and gasped as she was cornered. The man smirked at her and she almost screamed, but he had attacked before she could. He picked her up and smirked again. "One down."

* * *

><p>"A human? You guys are so dumb. Getting a human into Meister things. You should all die. That's why I hate you guys."<p>

A voice said. Only Mark could heard it. Someone attacked and Jessica screamed as Mark fell to the ground. She kneeled down and Rain did the same. Someone grabbed Jessica's arm.

_Join us girl, or your friends will be hurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Asura was the one who said that in the first book? He didn't give a name.<strong>

**And is Rain really just a human?**

**And where was Kei and Juli?**

**Could they have been the attackers?**

**These questions might be answered in chapter five!**

**You don't want to miss it!**

_A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind And A Sound Body_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. Yay!**

**So enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five, "Betray, join, and find-The voice wasn't Asura?"<strong>

Jessica's eyes widened. Nathan knelled down next to her.

"Ready to join DarkLight?" He asked.

"What about Mark?" Jessica asked. Nathan smiled.

"He'll be ok. When we get to base, you'll meet your new partner." Jessica nodded and stood. She looked at Mark one more time, then left with Nathan. Rain turned to stop her, but Kid took her shoulder.

"She has decided to do this. Let her come back on her own." Jessica looked back one more time. Kid watched her. Jessica sighed and ran to catch up with Nathan.

* * *

><p>"You can let go now." Vince muttered in the boy's ear. He let go of Kurai and sighed as his weapon transformed. "The battle is over." Then Vince smirked and disappeared. The boy sighed and knelled next to Kurai who was on her knees.<p>

"Sorry Kurai. Once a villain, always a villain." Then he lightly kissed her on the cheek. The boy wasn't there anymore. All there was, was a folded up piece of paper.

* * *

><p>"You have grown soft since joining the DWMA. Son of Arachne." A man said to the boy who stood next to a building. He had his hood on, so you couldn't see his hair or his face.<p>

"Yes." He muttered. "I have and my feelings for someone haven't changed." He blew his hair out of his face.

"Your weapon likes you. She thinks your a nice person." The man said. The boy laughed.

"I wouldn't call myself a good boy. More like bad." He sighed. Then he looked sideways and saw Kurai looking around. It was winter anyways, so it was ok for the boy to have his hood on. He sighed and looked at the man.

"Kei. Be careful." The boy smirked and nodded.

"I will." Then he walked toward Kurai.

* * *

><p>"I thought." She said as she stopped to watch the falling snow. Someone bumped shoulders with her and she knew who he was. She grabbed his arm and he turned, the wind knocking down his hood. Kei smiled.<p>

"Hey." Kurai looked at him. She knew he was the one who attacked her earlier.

"Why?"

* * *

><p>When Mark woke up, he was in pain. He tried to sit up, but Rain told him to lay back down.<p>

"Whrere's-?" He muttered.

"Jessica is gone. She has betrayed the DWMA." Maka's voice called. Mark groaned.

* * *

><p>"Jessica. Are you ok?" Someone asked. She looked up.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nathan sighed.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Why did I do it right?" Kei asked. Kurai looked at him. The fourteen year old looked more like he was sixteen. "Because I don't belong. When you first met me, did I look like I could be good?" He asked.<p>

"Um?" Kurai said. Kei smirked and grabbed Kurai's hand. He pushed it off and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Once Mark got better, he worked with others. He would always think of his true weapon. Then the day came. It was lunch time and Mark wasn't eating. Kurai was watching him. Something exploded. Screams appeared and Mark stood. A girl walked in and Mark knew her. Another boy stood next to her. They both had on hoods.<p>

"Hey! Get out of here! I'm the star here!" Black*Star called. The girl looked at Mark, then at Black*Star.

"Big mouth for a boy as short as you." She said. Black*Star glared at her. Tsubaki sighed. Mark stood and looked at the girl. She glowed and the boy caught her in weapon form.

"I thought so." Mark muttered. "Jessica."

* * *

><p>Nathan laughed.<p>

"Lighting King?" He asked. "You're not a threat!" Ox glared at him as a man with a hood on walked forward.

"What's up with the hoods?"

* * *

><p>"Kid!" Liz called as she looked for her meister though the group of running weapons and meisters. Kurai was one of the first to exit. She ran for the Ultimate class.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get away! Stein!" Marie called. A man walked toward her. She backed up as he knelled down and looked at her.<p>

"You're kind of cute." He said as the door opened. It made a loud noise.

There stood Stein and Spirit was in weapon mode. The man smirked and stood.

* * *

><p>Mark tackled the boy. He dropped his weapon and she transformed and attacked Mark. He glared at her and used his free arm to remove her hood. She glared at him and Mark sighed. Jessica looked at him. Her new partner walked over. He sat next to Mark.<p>

* * *

><p>"Master." Someone called behind the man. He had put a knife at Ox's heart. He moved the knife and looked up.<p>

"What is it?" He asked the boy standing in front of him.

"We have the Georgia Meister." Jessica pushed Mark forward. The boss stood and snap. Someone held Ox down. He smirked.

"The DWMA is going to fall today."

* * *

><p><strong>This might be shorter. IDK XD<strong>

**:)**

_A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind And A Sound Body_


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got to writing chapter six. I've been very lazy and so have my reviewers. I'm debating about having a third one and having a friend of mine write it. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Vocaloid. Yeah.**

**Shortest chapter yet. Warning here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six, "No-Are you as confused as us?"<strong>

Mark looked at Jessica. She didn't show any emotion as she knelled down and took his hand. He smirked and she started to glow.

"Not today." She muttered as she transformed. Mark attacked. He hadn't had much practice, but he was still as good as ever.

* * *

><p>"We need to regroup! We can't let them get closer to the death room!" Kurai called as she ran. When she had got to the Ultimate class, Stein had just finished the man off. She was glad. She wasn't in the mood to fight without her meister. She then regrouped and sighed, counted, then sighed again. "Mark, Ox?" She called. Then she looked at Aaron who nodded. She transformed and they all ran into battle. Kurai found Mark fighting two people at once and Ox fighting another person. Mark looked like he was in trouble, so Kurai went to help him.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, the fights stopped and the enemy left, leaving only Jessica. She sighed.<p>

"I'll explain everything later."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah. This one's too short, but half way I got writer's block. I don't really like this one... So sorry about shortness.<strong>

**I hate writer's block. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while. I can't do this right now. I just can't. I'm going to try.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six[6], "World Destruction-A feeling of death?"<strong>

_Kurai Pov_

"Really?" Jessica nodded.

"Yes. That's DarkLight's idea. Destroy the world and they wanted me to help." She muttered the last part. Mark wasn't talking and he had turned to look at the wall like it was something amazing. Jessica sighed, standing. "I guess I am leaving then. Sorry about everything." She said. Mark now stared at her as she left. The rest of us Ultimates were staring also. I was a little mad. Mostly at Mark. He could of stopped her.

"Mark!" I yelled as I stood. He looked at me. I now knew why he was turned around. He was crying. He had felt something for his weapon. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes Kurai." He asked.

"Go talk to her." I said. He just sighed and left.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Mark had walked out to find Jessica sitting on the ground, crying like he had been. He sat next to her. She didn't look up.

"I'm sorry." Mark muttered, hugging her to make her feel better. She looked at him, not stopping and wipped her eyes. She felt a little better, but she also was glad he was there with her.

* * *

><p>Vince sighed as he sat down.<p>

"Mission failed. We have to get rid of the DWMA if we are to do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. Had nothing to do. I've been watching Sands of destruction, so that's were I got Darklight's objectives from.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So I finally figured out what the review about being on a blimp means. I feel stupid…**

**Happy Halloween! So I'm going to try again. Been a while since I wrote and I really need to finish this. My deadline is today, but I'm not going to be able to do it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do own some of the Ultimates, none of the Soul Eater gang, and I do own the plot.**

**Cool right? {^_^}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight [8], "DarkLight's effects-This is what happens?"<strong>

Kurai sighed as she looked at Jessica. She had been crying, disappointed that she did what she did. So Kurai had stayed with Jessica. She was now asleep, her cellphone laid next to her head and she was breathing quietly. Kurai sighed. She didn't blame Jessica for anything. Kurai left and smiled.

* * *

><p>Kei felt like his life was falling apart. His mother had died and it had hurt him more than he had thought. He sighed and saw that Juli was looking at him. She was worried. He gave her a nod, then sighed. They were standing in the rain in his favorite spot to stand. People were walking by, not caring that the teenaged boy and girl were just standing in the rain. Kei might have disliked his mother, but for some reason, he missed her. She was haunting him and he was trying to make her happy. He knew it might be hard, but he would try anyways. He sighed and looked at the ground and the two made their way back to DarkLight's hideout.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a battle Sayaka would never forget. Right now she was watching the rain from a window in the DWMA. She and Matt were in the school when the rain had started. It was too hard to get out. So she just watched the rain. It was kind of pretty. She smiled as Matt joined her. She wasn't a girl that smiled all the time, but right now she was in a good mood. Maybe it would last.<p>

* * *

><p>She was lost again. In the school. Sighing, Raye looked around. Hadn't she been here before? It looked like she had. She sighed and then stopped walking and listened. She heard some voices and went toward them, which wasn't a great idea.<p>

* * *

><p>It has been a while since we have seen what Toby and Suzannah are up to, but maybe it was a good thing. Right now they were alone also watching the rain. They were in the lobby of the dorm house, holding hands. Also with them were Toshi, Chain, Virus, and Damien. So they weren't alone. They were getting tired of the rain. Toshi glared at Damien. He moved away from her. All that could be heard was the rain on the roof.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like the rain." Clairisa muttered. Her partner nodded and looked at her. He knew that already, him not liking the rain. They were alone in another room somewhere in the dorm house. They only got along with each other and not anyone else. So they stayed together, glaring at other people.<p>

* * *

><p>Shivering, Black*Star looked at his partner. It wasn't from the cold, but from the feeling that he got in this alley. Lord Death had sent him Maka, Kidd, and their weapons out on the same mission. To find another ultimate. All he knew was that the Ultimate was a girl and she was a weapon. Maka looked at the group.<p>

"Lets go everyone."

* * *

><p>The men stood in a circle, chanting. Their goal was something that would scare the DWMA, for she was already dead. How could you do that? They kept chanting and one walked forward.<p>

"Oh Lady Arachne!" He called. "We command you to arise and help us destroy the DWMA!" A laugh appeared.

"Well you can't command me, but sure I'll help you guys."

* * *

><p>Kei walked the halls of the hideout and stopped when he heard his mother's voice. Juli looked at him and then she looked around.<p>

"M-Mother?" Kei muttered. Exiting out of the room he was about to pass was a woman that looked just like his mother. She turned and then smiled at him.

"Hello Son. It's been a while hasn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter? IDK. Well I'm not done with it yet. I'm planning on chapter nine. I want this to have about the same number as the first one. I'm working on Yu-gi-oh Gx and 5D's, so I'm pretty busy. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget…<strong>

**A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind And A Sound Body**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's another chapter. I want to finish this in four weeks. That's my birthday! :D I'm excited! I got an early birthday present and I love it! **

**So I hope you enjoy. I have plans for this. Like someone is coming back. Crazy DarkLight.**

**I have ideas for Kei. He's going to meet someone who will change his life soon.**

**I hope this works out. We've got new characters I want to get in. About four new characters! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**SOUL EATER ISN'T MINE.**

**Chapter nine, "Finding her way-A gang leader and a daughter?"**

* * *

><p>It was dark in the alleyway Lord Death had sent them to. The group had split up, weapons with meisters. Liz was afraid. She didn't really like gangs. What was the chance they would find a weapon here? About fifty fifty. That's what Maka said. Liz looked at her sister, then at Kidd. She was truly scared. That was normal. Then she stopped, and turned. Then she shivered. As she turned, something attacked and Kidd was in front of Liz and on his knees.<p>

"K-Kidd?"

**{}**

He was still shocked. No matter how many times Juli would wave her hand in his face, he wouldn't respond. Arachne was smiling as she was walking over. She gave him a hug, rubbing his hair as she hugged him. Kei was in shock. Why was his mother here? He saw her die.

"If you want to make it up to me, serve me son."

* * *

><p>It had been a long trip for the young boy. He sighed as he looked up the tree.<p>

"You there?" He muttered. Nothing came from the tree. "I'm sorry I left. I am." He looked down. "I'm sorry. Do you believe me?" He got no reply. As he was about to leave, he felt a pain in his side. A girl was next to him and she caught him as he fell. "I'm glad I died in your arms. Even if you were the one that killed…. Me." She gasped as she watched him, and then she dropping him. Then tears came out of her eyes as she fell to her knees.

* * *

><p>Liz looked around. Her meister was still on the ground, now sitting up. He looked around and then looked around. After Liz and Patty had started to glow purple, Kidd saw how much they were out numbered. He caught Liz and Patty, waiting for an attack to come.<p>

"Wait!" A voice called. Out of the shadows walked a girl. She looked at him and his weapons. "Leader, I need to speak with him and his friends." Then she looked into the darkness. "You don't mind do you?" Kidd heard someone sigh.

"Very well Snapdragon." She smiled and took Kidd's arm as she walked toward the exit.

* * *

><p>Kei shook his head. He was in his room, confused. What was happening? His life was changing so much. He sighed and went to his bed and lay down. He didn't know what to do yet. He hoped it would come to him when he fell asleep.<p>

What he saw shocked him. He saw a girl in a hole, crying her eyes out. He knew who she reminded him of and he was hoping her father would stay dead. She hit the ground and looked up. Her red eyes scared Kei.

"I'm going to destroy you Lord Death. Just wait for me."

* * *

><p>Kei sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped and Jessica had awaked. She sighed and closed her eyes, tired. She decided to get up and find Mark.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, classes were normal. Everything seemed normal. Even when Kidd and friends came back with a girl. Everyone was having a great day. Until the new girl showed up. She defeated Black*Star in one punch, glared at everyone who tried to get near her, and her eyes scared everyone. This was going to be a bad day for the DWMA.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I finished the dub of Fairy Tail[Only four episodes ] and I'm working on the dub of Disgaea and Jing King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven. Tonight's my anime night! Yay!~ The edit thing isn't working for me. DX Glares at it.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Well chapter ten's here! :D**

**Chapter ten, "Revenge-The Kishin has a Daughter?"**

* * *

><p>"Now what's your name?" Stein asked. He was mostly wondering how she got to his class without ever being in the beginning class. She didn't answer until ten minutes after Stein asked.<p>

"Achlys." She muttered. "That's my name." Stein nodded.

"Go sit next to Black*Star." He said. "Wave your hand Black*Star." He waved at her and she sighed and went to sit down. Black*star held out his hand and smirked.

"Welcome! I'm Black*Star!" She glared at him and looked forward. He put his hand down and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>Achlys sighed as she closed her eyes. She was trying to come up with a plan, but it wasn't working. She was wondering why no one thought she was different. She sighed and looked at her hand. She could always try out her skills. She has killed before. Achlys sighed as the bell rang and she got up. People tried to talk to her, but she ignored them.<p>

Lord Death was tired that night. He sighed as he looked around the Death room. He heard footsteps. He turned to the entrance to see a girl walking toward the room in the dark. He wondered what she was doing. He watched her as she came into view.

"Hello Death. I'm Achlys."

* * *

><p>Kidd sighed. He was tired as well. It had been a long day. He didn't trust the new girl, so Kidd decided to visit his father. So he left home, leaving Liz and Patty alone. When he entered the Death room, seeing his father on the ground and Achlys over him.<p>

"Achlys?" Kidd called and she turned. He stopped and gasped. Her eyes were blood red.

"Kidd-kun! Run!" Lord Death called. "Her father is Asura!" Kidd stepped back a step.

"Asura? You sure father?" Lord Death nodded. Achlys looked at Kidd. She looked at bit confused, and then it disappeared.

"My father was the Kishin." She muttered. "It is true." Kidd didn't know what to do. He had no weapons or anything. It looked like he would die here. He knew he had to do something. This was his school, his father's life on the line! He turned around as something ran past him. Now Achlys was in a battle. Kidd didn't know who it was. Kidd wondered where Achlys got the gun. He took this chance to go to his father, dodging the bullets that Achlys shoot at him and the other Meister. As he got to Lord Death, Kidd scanned him and saw she had shot him about five times before Kidd got there.

"What do I do father?" Lord Death sighed.

"It might be to late for me son. You have to keep the DWMA alive. You're in charge now."

* * *

><p>Kurai rubbed her eyes as she walked toward the DMWA. She might be in her Pjs, but there was a meeting that Lord Death called in the middle of the night. Everyone had to come. When she got there, she saw Jessica and Mark standing with the other Ulitmates. She saw Kidd's group standing nearby. Then three people came out of the DWMA. Kurai saw that it was Kidd and two people she didn't know. Kidd sighed and looked at the group.<p>

"Thanks for coming. I know you guys thought Lord Death was the one who called this meeting, but I'm sad to say he's dead and I'm in charge now." He said. Then everyone started to talk. Kidd motion to the girl and boy behind him and walked toward the ulitmates. "Hey guys this is Krissy and Michael." Everyone started to talk to the new ulitmates. Kidd sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>This might be a short chapter, but I wrote it. I am watching <strong>**Black Cat****. I love it soo much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have a chance to write this. After looking at some OldRivalshipping, I'm in a great mood! So the lines aren't working AGAIN. So instead I'm putting**

**{}{}{}{} **

**Between parts. Sorry about the lines.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I'm sad to say Death has met his end last chapter.**

**{}{}{}**

**Chapter Eleven, Death is dead-A victory for DarkLight?**

**{}{}{}**

Liz was sitting outside of Kidd's room. He had shut his self in his room. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone. Liz didn't know what to do. He was the leader of us all. He would be and Liz and Patty would have to find someone else to partner with. She stood up and knocked on the door.

"Kidd. It's Liz. Can I talk to you?" She heard the door unlock and open reveling the depressed and red faced Kidd.

"Hey." He said, trying to smile, but Liz just took his hand and pulled him into his room, locking the door as she did. She pointed to his bed and he sat down. Liz sat next to him.

"I know you're sad, but Kidd they need a leader." Kidd sighed.

"I know." Liz quickly gave Kidd a kiss, shocking him. When she broke it, she was blushing. Liz stood.

"Kidd, me and Patty will be back soon. We're leaving for a while."

**{}{}{}**

Kurai wondered if Kidd was ok. She heard from Liz that he had locked his self in his room. She would just find out tomorrow.

School was normal, just less information given to the students. Some took missions; some wondered what the DWMA would be like now. Jessica and Mark decided to stay. Mark had forgiven Jessica. They tried to forget Lord Death, but it was hard. Liz, Patty, and Kidd hadn't shown up. Stein wasn't surprised that Kidd had, but the two weapons weren't Death Scythes. Where had they gone?

**{}{}{}**

**Liz + Patty**

Liz sighed. It looked liked like she and Patty would have to get all the souls they needed alone. She sighed.

"Come on Patty. Lets go." Patty nodded and laughed.

**{}{}{}{}**

**DWMA**

Kidd sighed as he looked around the Death room. He felt so alone. He decided he would clean this room up. He smiled.

Maka was also worried, knowing Kidd wasn't taking it well. She wondered if he was ok after Liz and Patty left. She sighed and looked at Stein.

**{}{}{}{}**

**DARKLIGHT**

"Our revenge is not over." The room lit up purple, showing about one hundred men. Four stepped to the center of the room. "To completely destroy the DWMA, we have to do it."

"It's to dangerous!" Someone called. One of the men, the leader, turned.

"We're Darklight. We will win." Cheers came from the others.

"Z! Z!" Z smirked and looked at the other three men.

"Continue with the reviving of the witch Medusa and the Kishin Asura." One of the men nodded. Z stood five feet away from two of the men. He looked forward. "We call upon the witch Medusa and the Kishin Asura! Arise and help us destroy the DWMA!"

**{}{}{}{}**

**Kei + Juli**

"Nice to meet you. You must be new!" Kei said, holding out his hand. "I'm Kei, your?"

"Achlys. I'm the daughter of the Kishin." She muttered as Kei took back his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" He said. She just nodded in response.

**{}{}{}{}**

**So it's my birthday. :D November 12[Yesterday]. :D I had the best party Friday night!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with this. It's been a while.**

_**are you going to continue? chapter 12**_

**Yes. I'm going to right now. I took a break to write some other things, but now I'm going to write this. I'm not planning on a third one, but it might happen. Thanks for reviewing.**

_**Chapter twelve, "I'm back-The last battle will start now?"**_

* * *

><p>Kidd sighed as he sat down. It had been about six months since his weapons had gone on their journey and they hadn't come back.<p>

"You still miss them right?" A voice asked. He looked toward the voice.

"Oh hey Jessica." He muttered. She smiled at him.

"We need to get ready for an attack. You know what the letter said." Kidd sighed.

"I know to well." He looked around. They were in the DWMA. Several weeks ago they had got a letter from Darklight saying that they would attack soon. Since then, the DWMA had been getting ready for the attack. Kidd has gotten use to the job of being the headmaster. He still missed his weapons, but he could protect his self. Jessica sighed.

"We'll win. That I know." She said. Kidd nodded and sighed.

"I hope so."

"Darklight's over the horizon!" Someone called. Kidd and Jessica turned to see Darklight's forces running toward Death city. Kidd stood.

"Everyone get ready! They're coming this way!"

* * *

><p>"Here Patty. This is the last one you need, then we can go home." Patty laughed and smiled, then ate her witch soul. She smirked and looked at her hand. It didn't take any thought. Her arm transformed. Liz smirked. "We're death Scythes now. Lets go Patty."<p>

* * *

><p>Mark glared at the person in front of him. He swung his weapon. The man screamed and the kishin soul appeared. He ignored it and kept running. Then something made a loud noise that hurt everyone's ears. Kidd gasped.<p>

"Could it be?" Then out of nowhere came someone they thought they had saw the last of. There in the sky floated Asura.

* * *

><p>Kurai glared at Kei.<p>

"Why?" Kei sighed.

"I have no say in what happens. I want to help you guys. I know how to get Lord Death back. Just trust me." Kurai glared.

"Why should we trust you?" She said. Kei sighed.

"I am disappointed with what I did." He said.

_Kurai, hurry up! We need to help the others! _

"I don't trust you." She stepped back and got ready to attack. "You were once my friend, but I don't trust you." Before she could attack, someone else attacked Kei. He fell to the ground. Black*Star stood there and smirked.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Kurai nodded and followed him into battle.

* * *

><p>Achlys looked at Kei five minutes later.<p>

"Weak aren't you?" She muttered. Kei sat up and groaned. Juli transformed back. Kei's eyes had turned a different color. She looked at him. He pointed at a DWMA student and the student fell to the ground.

"This is something I haven't seen since that one time." Juli muttered. "It's what happens after a while, about once a month. He destroys everything in his view, at least everything that he thinks is a enemy." She said. "It's the power he got from Arachne, his mother." Kei had disappeared. Juli sighed. "This world has become a battle ground." She muttered.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Faster, faster!" Liz called. Patty changed her arm and shot something. Liz looked toward where she shot, but all she saw was someone falling out of the tree. "Nice Patty!" Patty laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kidd glared at the woman on top of him. He glared she put a knife to her neck. Kidd closed his eyes. He felt something wet hit his face. He opened his eyes to see she had got shot in the face.<p>

"I was a little off, but I got another shot." This time the bullet hit her in the heart and she died. Kidd sat up and smiled. He was about to cry from being so happy.

"Liz! Patty!" Kidd jumped up and the three hugged. After the hug broke, Kidd took his weapons. He smiled. Then he looked at the Kishin. "It's time for you to go back to your grave Asura!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending here for now. I'm working on something else.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So on the 26****th**** of December, I went to take a shower. When I turned the water on, the water washed up two dead spiders! I'm totally scared right now!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**-Chapter thirteen [13], "Kid has the power-Will the DWMA win or fall?"-**

* * *

><p>Kidd closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see how many he had lost. They were all teens. He opened his eyes again. He could smell the blood. It made him mad.<p>

"Kid. Do you think it's possible?" Liz asked as she stood on his right side with her arms crossed. Kid sighed and nodded.

"I do think it's possible." He answered. "We might need some help." Liz nodded. Kid saw fights going on all around him. There were less and less fighting, but more people dead. He sighed. "I will take up my father's job and stop Asura." Liz nodded.

* * *

><p>Maka sighed as she swung out her scythe. She glared at Asura and then went to help Kid.<p>

"Kid!" She stopped when she saw two people help him out. She couldn't see their faces or hear their voices, so she didn't know if they could be trusted. When she saw Kid hug them, she knew who they were. Maka sighed and ran into battle again.

* * *

><p>Mark fell to the ground. He was tired from all the fighting.<p>

"Get back up!" Kurai called. He sighed and stood.

"Fine!" Aaron had disappeared a while ago, leaving Mark, Kurai, and Jessica together. The group had got themselves lost. Kurai sighed and looked around.

"This place might not be safe." Mark nodded.

"I kind of figured that."

"We should keep moving."

"I also figured that." Kurai turned to Jessica.

"Is he always this annoying?" Jessica smiled.

"Only when he wants to be." She stood and sighed. Kurai nodded.

"Lets go you two!" Mark and Jessica nodded and the three ran farther north.

* * *

><p>Kei sighed.<p>

"Something wrong my son?" He looked up at his mother.

"No." He muttered. Something was wrong. He was wondering how he could have survived this long. He was also wondering how most of the things that happened, happened. He sighed. His eyes widened as he saw three moving figures. He knew who it was. He quickly recovered and stood up. He dusted off his clothes. Arachne looked toward him.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He looked at her.

"To take care of someone." He jumped off the building the two had been sitting on and he ran toward the group with Juli in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Black*Star was having some trouble. Professor Stein had joined in his battle against Medusa. Stein was having some trouble. She was teasing him. It made Black*Star mad to see her doing that. He charged at her, but she pushed Black*Star to the ground before he could get far. Stein looked toward him, but Black*Star gave him a thumbs up. Stein glared at Medusa.<p>

"So Kurai. You haven't died yet?" Kurai stopped running and looked around. Jessica and Mark hadn't heard the voice, but stopped anyways.

"Kei!" She growled. Why did she ever trust him? The world started to turn black and Kurai found Jessica and Mark disappearing. She looked around until Kei stepped out of the darkness. He smirked.

"It's been a while." He said. "Are you ready to die?"

* * *

><p>Aaron knew Kurai was in trouble. He thought he had been running with her, but then after while, he noticed she was gone. He didn't know where to look for her. He felt a pain in his stomach. The pain disappeared. Aaron was confused. He normally only had pain when Kurai was attacked. He always knew if she was getting attacked. The feeling he felt now was like she never was alive.<p>

Like she had disappeared from the world.

* * *

><p>Kano sighed as he ran. He was pretty fast. He had took down about for or five enemies so far. He was pretty proud of his self.<p>

* * *

><p>"We should be able to do more! I don't really like just walking around!" A girl said. Her and her partner had come in late to the DWMA and had very little training.<p>

"I understand that." Her partner said. "I know how you feel, but you must calm down." She sighed and looked at him.

"We should go do something!" He sighed.

"Krissy…."

"Don't start with me Michael!" Krissy answered. Michael sighed.

"Fine, but don't get yourself hurt." Krissy smirked.

"I wasn't planning on it anyways!"

* * *

><p>Kid looked at the battle field.<p>

"This is going to be a bloody battle." He muttered. Then he turned to his weapons. "Liz, Patty! Lets go. I'm going after Asura!" Liz nodded. The three ran toward Asura.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this is long enough. It's been a while since I've worked on this.<strong>

**I do not know where I'm going with this anymore...**


End file.
